Evil Plot part 2
by tstormch
Summary: Crowley suddenly turns to human after he's injected Sam with Crowley's demon blood. Dean and Cas still investigate why Crowley was using an ancient spirit to control major businesses. Then a sudden outbreak of demons hit the nation, once Crowley becomes 100% human. Or is Crowley leading the boys on to their demise?


**SUPERNATURAL**

 **EVIL PLOT 2**

 **(continued from Evil Plot)**

 _(Review from last story.)_

DEAN: How big are we talking?

CAS: Strong enough to lose Lucifer from his cage. Strong enough to overthrow Lucifer and Crowley both actually. And.. _(Looks at the floor.)_

DEAN: And?

CAS: Strong enough to rid angels if they come in his path.

DEAN: So you're saying this thing is indestructible?

CAS: No, but no one knows its weakness yet.

DEAN: Yet?

CAS: Everything has a weakness. Except God and his angels. However angels cant confront him. And neither can demons or humans for that matter.

DEAN: Only God? ( _Cas stares at him.)_ And if you tell me trails to be able to overcome it ill punch you right now.

CAS: But this is speculation. I have no evidence that this creature was actually unleashed. We can only hope it hasn't.

DEAN: It's not like Crowley will admit that he has or hasn't.

CAS: Leave Crowley alone till I get my strength up. And we'll go in there together. Maybe he'll spill with all of us there.

 **IN HELL**

 _(John and Darin is in front of Crowley's throne looking at the other demons.)_

JOHN: You say Crowley is captured

DARIN: Yeah, Captured by the Winchesters… again! They must have found out. Sam Winchester must have spilled. Crowley was supposed to convert him. Apparently it back fired on him.

JOHN: What do we do? Where's this creature Crowley supposed to release?

DARIN: It's released through a spell only Crowley knows it. He's released enough of it to gain its ability and power. Not to release the creature in totality. Where going to have to get to Crowley somehow without the hunters knowing it. Being he's in a protective room. It's not going to be easy.

JOHN: So you have a plan?

DARIN: Yeah try to release the creature ourselves. That way we can free Crowley.

 **BUNKER 9:40 A.M.**

 _(Outside it's pouring down rain and foggy. Inside Sam is wrapped in a blanket on the corner of the sofa watching the news. Cas is sitting on the recliner watching it with a confused expression.)_

CAS: There's that much crime going on?

SAM: Yeah, all the news is good for. ( _Changing to the weather channel.)_ Well looks like we're in for some severe weather and rain for a while.

CAS: What's a tornado warning? ( _Sam sits up in alert.)_

SAM: What? ( _Notices the warning is for their local. Sam yells out.)_ Dean! ( _Dean walks from the library and notices.)_

DEAN: Good thing were underground right? My car is inside in the lower garage. Were protected ten feet underground, only damage we can get is our front door and walk way.

SAM: We have a generator?

DEAN: We tested it over a month ago. It comes on a minute after the lights go out. We have a full tank of gas in it, a full refrigerator were set dude. ( _Sam's stares at the TV. Dean notices.)_ You scared?

SAM: No. just nervous. Never been in a tornado.

DEAN: Me either but I feel comfortable down here. ( _Looks at Cas. He's holding and cuddling a small pillow.)_ Cas you ok?

CAS: _(Staring at the TV.)_ I'm fine.

DEAN: ( _Smiles and laughs under his breath.)_ Uh huh. I have a nervous brother and a scared angel. ( _Walks to the kitchen. Suddenly howling of the wind from above is heard and the lights go out. Dean screams out ducking down.)_ What the hell?! ( _The howling gets louder and alarms go off throughout the bunker. Generator kicks on a few of the lights come on and systems. Red lights throughout the room go out but a couple yellow remain lite.)_ Sam?! Cas?!

SAM: Were on the floor by the sofa. ( _The roaring subsides and Sam and Cas look around the room. Dean is sitting behind them and touches Cas's shoulder. He jumps in fear and notices Dean.)_

CAS: You scared me. But I guess I had that coming.

SAM: Where you come from you were in the kitchen.

DEAN: I crawled.

SAM: ( _Smiles trying not to laugh.)_ Think were in the clear? ( _Dean stands up and heads for the stairs.)_

DEAN: Only way to find out. ( _Gets to the door. It won't open.)_ Great.

SAM: ( _Stands up and walks over to the stair case and yells up.)_ What is it?

DEAN: Were on lock down till power is restored. But it still sounds like its pouring outside. ( _Sam looks at Cas.)_

SAM: You couldn't pop outside to see what it's like out could you?

CAS: ( _Stands up.)_ I think I got enough strength for that. ( _Outside Cas looks around. Its pouring down rain and the winds are blowing hard. Most the trees are down and road littered by debris. Suddenly a Darin shows up in front of him. Cas stares at him.)_ Darin what are you doing here? How did you escape from here?

DARIN: Crowley let me loose. Now I want you to let him go. You owe him that favor after him saving your ass over a year ago.

CAS: I owe him nothing. ( _Cas disappears. Darin looks around in frustration.)_ Darin is outside. And the twister all but littered the highway out there.

DEAN: Darin? The demon Darin?

CAS: Yeah. Don't ask Dean I don't have enough strength to bring him in here. Besides even If I could it'd be pandemonium if we did.

DEAN: How so?

CAS: You guys can't get out, and they'd be free to do whatever they wanted till you did. And judging from the path size of that tornado, the power is going to be awhile coming back on.

DEAN: Great just what we need. Get to be fricken locked in our own huddle. With the king hell yet.

CAS: Should you check on him, make sure he's even still in there. ( _Dean looks at Cas and heads to the holding room. They open the door and peer in with flashlights. Crowley looks up squinting at them.)_

CROWLEY: What the bloody hell are you all doing out there?

DEAN: There was a tornado that went through.

CROWLEY: That would've been a friend of mine paying a visit.

DEAN: What, You did that?

CROWLEY: Maybe. I figured you two halfwits wouldn't pay me a visit no more, so if figured adding a little spice to the weather.

DEAN: Well no thanks to your little game we have no power. So no one can get out of here till power is restored.

CROWLEY: Boo hoo. Leave your sob story to yourself. Is there any way I can have a drink of water and it not be holy? ( _Dean grabs bottled water and tosses it over to him. Crowley catches it.)_

DEAN: You're welcome. ( _Dean and Sam walk out.)_

CROWLEY: How you feeling Sam? ( _Sam glares at him and closes the door. Crowley stares at the door.)_ That's good to know.

 **WEEK LATER 12 P.M.**

 _(Sam is writing a grocery list.)_

DEAN: Got the beer down, bread, chips, meat, and toilet paper. ( _Cas looks over at him. Dean notices.)_ What? Humans need toilet paper.

CAS: I said nothing.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ That everything?

SAM: Need cereal and soup. ( _Dean looks at Sam.)_ What?

DEAN: That's gross. Let's get out of here.

CAS: Leaving Crowley here?

DEAN: Yeah, unless you're staying behind.

CAS: No I'd rather come along.

DEAN: Fine let's go then.

 **MARKET 1 P.M.**

 _(Dean and Sam are walking down the snack isle. Dean is randomly throwing stuff into the cart. Sam notices.)_

SAM: What are you doing?

DEAN: Getting food.

SAM: Looks like junk.

DEAN: Well if we get stuck in the bunker like we did for a week I want to be sure were stocked up this time. ( _Sam nods his head.)_

SAM: Where's Cas?

DEAN: ( _Looks around.)_ I have no idea. He's like a friggen kid.

SAM: I'll find him.

DEAN: No, Sam. Don't want you wandering alone. ( _Cas shows up beside him. He jumps.)_ Dammit Cas.

CAS: He's here.

DEAN: Who?

CAS: Darin.

DEAN: Just what we need. Is here at this market?

CAS: Just outside it.

DEAN: He see you?

CAS: No. but I think he knows your car. He's standing in vicinity of it.

DEAN: You two check out. I'll take care of this. ( _Walks away.)_

CAS: Dean! ( _Looks at Sam.)_ We can't have two in your hold room.

SAM: We can make another hold room. ( _Outside, Darin is standing there looking around. Suddenly water gets thrown on him, Darin screams out. Dean ties his hands behind his back. And shoves him against his car.)_

DEAN: Why are you stalking us?

DARIN: How did you know I was here?

DEAN: I asked you first.

DARIN: I followed you. ( _Dean pulls him behind the car opening the trunk.)_

DEAN: Uh huh.

DARIN: What are you doing? ( _Dean makes him turn and face him. He punches him out and shoves Darin's body into the trunk. Sam and Cas walk out with the groceries just as Dean closes the trunk. He looks over at them.)_

DEAN: You'll have to put the groceries in the back seat.

CAS: Where's Darin?

DEAN: He's comfortable. ( _Cas stares at him as Sam opens the back door and puts the groceries in.)_

 **BUNKER 3 P.M.**

 _(Sam is putting groceries away. Cas walks in.)_

CAS: Where's Dean?

SAM: Putting Darin in his new accommodations.

CAS: Where's that?

SAM: The basement with the cars in the far corner of the garage.

CAS: He's got a trap there?

SAM: Making one I think. ( _Cas disappears. In the basement, Dean has Darin tied to a chair. Dean is finishing painting the trap. Cas shows up by Dean.)_

CAS: Everything going ok here?

DEAN: ( _Sits there staring at the floor.)_ Are you ever going to stop scaring the hell out of me?

CAS: I'm sorry.

DARIN: It didn't scare it out of me.

DEAN: ( _Not looking at him.)_ No one asked you.

DARIN: I don't see Crowley here. Did he escape?

DEAN: ( _Drags Darin and the chair into the trap and glares him in the face.)_ No one escapes me! Come on Cas. ( _Cas touches Dean they both disappear. In the kitchen Dean and Cas show making Sam jump.)_ Cas I got legs I could've walked back up here.

SAM: You get him tied up and trapped?

DEAN: Yeah.

CAS: I need to leave for a while to take care of things. Are you two going to be alright?

DEAN: Yeah I think so.

CAS: Keep your distance from Crowley for now. I'm going to check some things out before you do your interrogating thing to him.

DEAN: Sounds like a plan. ( _Cas disappears Dean looks at Sam. He's staring at him.)_ What?

SAM: You're never alright with just sitting tight and waiting.

DEAN: ( _Grabs a beer out of the fridge.)_ Cause I got a bad feeling about all this is why. I want to keep clear of Crowley if I can all help it. Leave him in there to rot for all I care. ( _Sam nods yes.)_

SAM: So what are we going to do mean while?

DEAN: Do as Cas says for a change and lay back and be lazy for once. We deserve it don't you think. ( _Sam shrugs his eyebrows and goes into the living room.)_

 **9:45 P.M.**

 _(Sam stretched out on the sofa and Dean on the recliner, have fallen asleep in front of the TV. Sam starts hearing Crowley's voice in his sleep.)_

CROWLEY: Sam? Come see me. We need to talk. ( _Sam suddenly wakes up looking around.)_ That's right you can still hear me in your head. You'll hear me till you let me go.

SAM: Crowley where are you?

CROWLEY: I'm in your head, Sam. We have a connection you see. You and me are blood brothers.

SAM: How are you doing this?

CROWLEY: I just told you. We have a connection with each other. I still have the offer out there of you being my right hand man. A lot of benefits to it you know. You'll be totally indestructible.

SAM: Leave me alone Crowley!

CROWLEY: Can't do that, Sam. Were brothers.

SAM: I already have a brother.

CROWLEY: You have two now!

SAM: ( _Stands up yelling.)_ Leave me alone! ( _Dean wakes up looking around and looks up at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam you ok?

SAM: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ I'm fine, just had a funky nightmare.

DEAN: Must have been to get you to stand up yelling. ( _Stands up stretching.)_ Guess we best get into our beds. Not the best place to sleep anyway.

SAM: Yeah you're right. ( _They both walk to their rooms. Sam lays down in his_ bed, staring at the ceiling. He closes his eyes to go to sleep.)

CROWLEY: I'm not going to let you sleep. I'm going to torment you as Lucifer did. I'm going to make you starve, till you free me from my captivity.

SAM: ( _Stands up and walks out of his room.)_ That's it!. ( _He walks down to the holding room. Opens the door and stands there glaring at Crowley.)_

CROWLEY: Hello Sam, nice of you to come visit me. ( _Sam walks over to him_.)

SAM: ( _Getting in his face._ ) Leave me alone!

CROWLEY: Or what handsome? ( _Sam starts punching him across the face.)_ Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?

SAM: You are in my head! I want you to stop!

CROWLEY: I think you've going bloody crazy! ( _Punches him across the face harder.)_ Is this abuse totally necessary? Or is this a form of wild sex to you? ( _Sam punches him double time on either side of his face till he bleeds. Crowley slumps in pain. Dean walks in and notices.)_

DEAN: What the hell, Sam? ( _Sam looks at him and backs away from Crowley.)_

CROWLEY: You need to do something about your brother Dean. He's lost his bloody mind!

DEAN: ( _Points at Crowley.)_ You shut the hell up! ( _Puts his hand on Sam's back and escorts him out and closes the door behind them.)_ What were you doing in there Sam?

SAM: I can hear him in my head.

DEAN: What?

SAM: He's tormenting me like Lucifer did. He's keeping me up, that's what I was screaming about earlier.

DEAN: That son of

SAM: Dean! ( _Dean opens the door back up, Crowley looks over at him as Dean rushes over to him. He punches him across the face.)_

DEAN: Leave my brother alone!

CROWLEY: I don't know what you're talking about?

DEAN: You stay out of Sam's head is that understood?!

CROWLEY: ( _Stares at him.)_ Quite. ( _Dean walks out closing the door and he looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: How long has this been going on?

SAM: Just started while we were fallen asleep in front of the TV.

DEAN: Let me know if it happens again, ok? I'll kill him!

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

 **10 A.M.**

 _(Dean is on Sam's laptop sitting at the meeting table. Sam comes walking in sleepily. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: ( _Looking at the computer.)_ He bother you anymore?

SAM: ( _Sits down near him.)_ No.

DEAN: Good.

SAM: What are you looking at?

DEAN: Got a report on an attack from the news this morning.

SAM: You watched the news?

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ Shut up. ( _Looks back at the computer.)_ There was an explosion similar to what happened to that café on ten homes in a duplex. Witnesses are describing it as black smoke cover these sets of homes and they would just spontaneously combust. ( _Turns the laptop to Sam for him to see. He looks at it.)_ I think that Demon is loose. ( _Sam looks at him as Cas shows up behind Dean. Sam smiles.)_ Cas is behind me isn't he? ( _Sam nods yes.)_ Hi Cas.

CAS: It's time to talk to Crowley.

DEAN: I guess you hear about those homes?

CAS: Yes.

DEAN: What you make of it?

CAS: Not sure, but I have my suspicions. That's why it's beyond time to see what we can get out of Crowley. ( _Dean stands up.)_

DEAN: Let's go see what sloth foot has to say.

( _In the holding room the door comes open. Crowley looks they're walking in.)_

CROWLEY: Well it's the Lone ranger and his demented feathered friend.

CAS: Shut up Crowley!

CROWLEY: Oh your all tough when I'm tied up and helpless.

CAS: I said shut up. Answer my question, what do you know about the ten homes being covered in black smoke and catching on fire?

CROWLEY: Should I know something about them? ( _Dean gets in Crowley's face.)_

DEAN: Answer the question!

CROWLEY: ( _Looks at Cas.)_ See what a bully he is? ( _Cas glares at Crowley.)_ I take it I'm being blamed for my lot huh?

CAS: Well?

CROWLEY: You'll have to take up with John or Darin if you can find them.

DEAN: Uh huh. We will if they're the ones responsible. Come on Cas. ( _Crowley watches Dean as he gets ready to close the door.)_

CROWLEY: Dean? ( _Dean stops and glares back at Crowley.)_ Where's Sam? ( _Dean glares at him and closes the door.)_

 _(Sam is sitting at his laptop. Dean and Cas walk into the room. Sam hears Crowley in his head.)_

CROWLEY: Where were you Sam? Why didn't come see me like the rest?

DEAN: ( _Walks up to Sam.)_ Finding anything more, Sam? _(Sam jumps and looks back at him.)_ What I scare you?

SAM: A little.

DEAN: Crowley giving us the run about. We were just going down to the garage, want to join in?

SAM: Sure I could use a break. ( _Stands up and follows Cas and Dean to the garage. They walk over to where Darin is tied. He stares up at all of them.)_

DARIN: What do you all want? You going to leave me tied here forever?

DEAN: Wouldn't give you the pleasure!

DARIN: Who said it's a pleasure to be tied up in some dumb storage garage?

DEAN: Watch it worthless! You happen to know anything about ten houses suddenly bursting into flames?

DARIN: ( _Starts laughing.)_ Maybe.

DEAN: Don't maybe me. Why are you laughing? You find it funny burning innocent lives?

DARIN: Maybe.

DEAN: ( _Throws holy water on him, he screams out.)_ Stop with this maybe crap! It's either yes or no!

DARIN: ( _Glaring at him.)_ It's a pair thing ok? Like you and your brother. You have a bond thing going on. It's the same with me. Except I had to adopt a soul to have another person with me. With John, we can do such abilities. Without each other were measly typical demons.

DEAN: You get extra power having another person with you?

DARIN: It's from the ancient demon Crowley found. It's virtually the same demon you had known as Cain. ( _Dean glares at him.)_ It's a powerful power. You're virtually unstoppable. Well, so we thought.

CROWLEY: Sam come see me, it's been awhile. ( _Sam glares at the floor rubbing the sides of his head.)_ It'd be like the good all days when we just talked. Remember when I was with you and your brother and we were all working together. We can do that again, be good ole chums. ( _Sam tries to ignore him as Dean is talking to Darin.)_

DEAN: Uh huh. Well its stops here! ( _Dean grabs his demon knife from his side and stabs Darin. Cas stares at him.)_

CAS: Took care of one.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ Well the other can't do anything without him so that stops that for now.

CAS: Yeah, but we still got to figure out what to do with Crowley.

DEAN: Yeah. Do me a favor Cas and get this body out of here. ( _Cas and the body disappear. Dean looks at Sam.)_ You ok?

SAM: Yeah, just a small headache. I'm going back up and get some pain meds.

DEAN: I got some in my medicine chest in my room. ( _They both go upstairs.)_

 **8 DAYS LATER**

 **6:30 P.M.**

 _(Sam is on his laptop looking for any demonic activity. Dean walks over to him sitting down near him.)_

DEAN: Still quiet?

SAM: ( _Still looking at the screen.)_ Nothing. It's as silent as a cemetery.

DEAN: Well it sounds like we've solved the problem. Now to figure out how to deal with Crowley.

SAM: Give him a lobotomy.

DEAN: ( _Laughs.)_ Sam! ( _Sam looks at him.)_ Never dreamed you say anything like that.

SAM: Well? More humane then killing him.

DEAN: ( _Stands up.)_ We'll have to, Sam. Already tried freeing the human part of him. The human is gone. All there is pure evil left. I'm getting a shower. ( _Sam nods yes as Dean walks to his room. Sam suddenly hears Crowley's voice.)_

CROWLEY: Sam? You be a good lad and get me something to eat. The human bit is starving. You're all leaving me here for so long. Please, anything will do. ( _Sam shakes his head, glaring at the floor. Sam walks into the kitchen. In the holding room the door comes open. Sam walks in carrying a paper plate with a sandwich on it.)_ Hello Sam. Nice of you bringing me something to eat. ( _Sam unties one of his hands and puts the plate on his lap.)_ Really Sam? Just one arm?

SAM: I'm taken a risk doing that.

CROWLEY: I'm in a Demon trap. I can't get away.

SAM: You're still part human. I'm not taking the risk.

CROWLEY: You are the brains of the outfit I must say. ( _Sam starts to leave.)_ What? Leaving so soon?

SAM: I got things I gotta do. You're lucky I brought what I did. ( _Closes the door.)_

 **AN HOUR LATER**

 _(Sam is sitting in the living room reading one of the men of letters books. Dean looks at him while walking by.)_

DEAN: What are you researching now?

SAM: Getting more information what the men of letters do. And how they did it.

DEAN: In other words you're bored as hell.

SAM: ( _Closes the book.)_ Understatement.

DEAN: Lets go a bar, huh? ( _Stands up.)_

SAM: No argument by me.

 **COUNTRY BAR**

 **8 P.M.**

 _(Dean and Sam are sitting up at the bar drinking beer. Dean notices a pool table and looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: I'm going to play a few. ( _Sam nods yes while remaining at the bar as dean walks over to the pool table. Sam sits at the bar looking around. Suddenly he hears Crowley's voice.)_

CROWLEY: Where are you at? I'm dehydrated. I need you to get me something to drink Sam. ( _Sam stares at the bar trying to ignore him.)_ Come on Sam. Help me out. Where are you? ( _Sam starts breathing heavy. People next to him look at him.)_

SAM: Leave me alone! ( _Sam runs out of the bar. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Dammit! ( _Yells out as he runs after him.)_ Sam?! ( _As he runs out a guy stands up watching and staring with black eyes. Outside Dean is looking around.)_ Sam!

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

 _(Dean is driving around the location of the bar looking for Sam. He looks at his cellphone, no calls.)_

DEAN: Cas I need you where the hell are you?

CAS: ( _Shows up in the front seat.)_ I'm right here. ( _Dean jumps, causing the car to swerve. He glares at Cas.)_

DEAN: Cas! I swear you need to stop that.

CAS: Where's Sam?

DEAN: That's what I called you about. We went to bar to get out of the bunker for a while. He went running out screaming leave me alone. And I haven't seen him since. That was over two hours ago.

CAS: Who was bothering him?

DEAN: I don't know. I was playing pool.

CAS: They have a pool in a bar?

DEAN: Cas, really? It's not a swimming pool, it's a pool table. That's not important. We need to find him!

CAS: I'll look in this location. I'll meet you back in the bunker. ( _Cas disappears. Dean stares at the road in concern.)_

 **BUNKER 11 P.M.**

 _(Dean walks to the holding room and opens the door. He glares over at Crowley.)_

DEAN: What have you done with Sam?!

CROWLEY: What in the bloody hell are you talking about? I can't leave here and you know it!

DEAN: You keep messing in his head! I told you to leave him alone or id kill you!

CROWLEY: That's your plan anyway isn't it? It's all you wanted to do is kill me off! ( _Yells at Dean.)_ Then bloody do it!

DEAN: ( _Puts his knife to Crowley's throat.)_ Where's Sam?

CROWLEY: I don't know where your overgrown brother went! ( _Dean Grabs a gallon of holy water and dumps it on him. He screams out. Dean starts to walk out of the room. Someone suddenly grabs Dean from behind flinging him against the wall. Knocking him unconscious. Crowley, in pain, looks over at the person.)_ That a boy Sam. Now get me out of this trap. ( _Sam unties Crowley and scraps part of the trap away. Crowley walks out.)_ Come Sam we got some work to catch up on. ( _They both disappear.)_

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

 _(Dean slowly sits up holding the back of his neck in pain. He looks around and notices Crowley is gone.)_

DEAN: Son of a bitch! _(Stands up and staggers a bit from the pain. Cas shows up.)_ Little late aren't you?

CAS: What happened? Where's Crowley?

DEAN: Someone knocked me out and let him go.

CAS: Couldn't have been a demon.

DEAN: I'm afraid it was Sam. But I didn't get a look at my attacker.

CAS: Why would Sam let him go?

DEAN: Crowley is in his head like Lucifer was. He's controlling him.

CAS: Probably his blood is still in Sam. It'll explain why I can't find him.

DEAN: If you do, getting Sam to come with us is going to be a problem.

CAS: Got find him first. I'm going to continue searching.

DEAN: Me too. Keep me posted. ( _Cas disappears, Dean looks at his phone.)_ Stupid! Why didn't I think of this before? ( _He walks into the room with the meeting table and sits down in front of Sam's laptop. He gets on their phone provider website to track his Cell phone. Shows him in Washington state reservation.)_ What the hell? Cas I found him. ( _Cas shows up behind him.)_

CAS: Where?

DEAN: You're lucky I don't have a weak heart. Back at that. Wenatchee National Forest. Why would Crowley go back there?

CAS: He's got something going on out there apparently.

DEAN: Getting my duffel bag and get the hell out of here. ( _Walks to his room and a few seconds later comes out carrying his bag.)_ You ready?

CAS: You driving or you want me to get us there now?

DEAN: Do your thing, Cas. ( _Cas touches him and they disappear.)_

 **WENATCHEE NATIONAL FOREST BUILDING**

 **1 A.M.**

 _(Dean and Cas end outside the front of the building.)_

DEAN: Damn Cas couldn't you be more discreet on our location? ( _They notice movement from inside the building. They both rush over behind some bushes. Crowley and Sam walk out of the building. Cas looks at Dean making sure he don't break for Sam. Dean is sitting there breathing heavy glaring Crowley's direction.)_

CROWLEY: ( _Stops at the last step leading from the building looking around.)_ Every get the feeling you're being watched? ( _Sam looks around.)_

SAM: I think Deans here. ( _Dean looks at Cas and back out toward Sam.)_

CROWLEY: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ How's that possible? Unless he had his feathered friend bring him. ( _Crowley looks the direction Cas and Dean are hiding and holds his hand out that direction.)_ Come on out boys, hide and seek is over. ( _They both get invisibly dragged toward Crowley.)_ Now Cas, I'm surprised at you. Finding out where I had his brother. I had a block on him from anyone finding him.

CAS: I didn't find him, Dean did.

CROWLEY: Dean huh? Now how did you locate your brother?

DEAN: ( _Trying to stand up through the invisible force holding him in place.)_ None of your business!

CROWLEY: Oh but it is Dean.

CAS: Just let him go Crowley he's of no use to you.

CROWLEY: Oh but he is dear Cas. But I'm tired of speaking to you. So, so long. ( _Crowley claps, Cas disappears.)_ Now then where was I before I was rudely interrupted? Ah yes, Sam tie this pain in the neck individual up and bring him with us. We'll give him the same accommodation he's been giving me.

 **CENTER OF THE FOREST**

 **AN HOUR LATER**

 _(All three of them are standing in front of an overgrown rickety old cabin.)_

CROWLEY: Here's your new home, Dean. What do you think?

DEAN: Needs a paint job don't you think?

CROWLEY: That's my Dean, always drags humor into everything. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Sam let's take our guest to his new home. ( _Sam escorts Dean into the broken down cabin. He finds a chair and sets Dean down in it. Dean looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sammy, why are you listening to him huh? Come on let's let him have it and get the heck out of here.

SAM: I don't know you why should I go anywhere?

DEAN: What? I'm your brother!

SAM: ( _Starts tying his wrists behind the chair.)_ I have no brother. I've never seen you before tonight.

DEAN: Sam, come on what has he done to you?

SAM: No one has done anything to me. ( _Starts getting irritated.)_ Now shut up! ( _Ties his wrist tight. Dean cries out in pain.)_ That should do it.

DEAN: Why are you listening to a demon, Sam?

SAM: ( _Gets into Deans face.)_ I'm not listening to no one. Besides, ( _Smiles at him as his eyes turn black.)_ I am a demon! ( _Dean sits there in shock as Sam walks out of the cabin. Dean yells out.)_

DEAN: SAM!

 **SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA**

 **2 A.M.**

 _(Mills is on her sofa watching TV. There's a knock at the door. She looks over at it in fear. She grabs her gun from behind a cushion and gets up and walks to the door. She cautiously opens the door peering out. She sees Cas standing there.)_

MILLS: Aren't you a friend to the Winchesters?

CAS: Yes I am a close friend.

MILLS: Come on in. ( _Cas walks in she closes the door behind him. He looks at her.)_

CAS: I'm sorry for the hour of my intrusion.

MILLS: It's ok. Where the boys, everything ok?

CAS: No. I need your help if you can.

MILLS: Anything what is it?

CAS: Sam is missing and Dean is kidnapped.

MILLS: By who?

CAS: I don't know if you know who Crowley is but he's the one that has him and possibly Sam too. They're in Wenatchee National forest. There's an office building that he seems to have a hold of.

MILLS: How do you know where they are?

CAS: I was there but he somehow sent me away. I can't help Dean. Seems like he's got extra power over me. ( _Mills looks at him.)_ Can you please help us?

 **WENATCHEE NATIONAL FOREST BUILDING**

 **9:50 A.M.**

 _(Mills and Cas are standing near the building behind bushes.)_

CAS: This is the hard part.

MILL: Hard part? After what you just did, I'll call it the easy part. What do we do for transportation?

CAS: Do what Dean has taught me and borrow one of those ranger vehicles. ( _Mills stares at him.)_

MILL: You mean steal? ( _Cas shrugs and stares at the building.)_ You think the guys are in this building?

CAS: I know Sam was.

MILL: You saw Sam?

CAS: Yeah but he was with Crowley. I think he's controlling Sam somehow.

MILL: Controlling him like how?

CAS: Crowley is the king of hell.

MILL: ( _Talking to herself.)_ Why couldn't I have met people that are of Hollywood or some rich billionaire? No, I get friends that deal with demons, ghosts, spirits and angels.

CAS: Someone's coming out of the building.

 **CENTER OF THE FOREST**

 _(Dean is trying to work his way out of his binds. Causing his wrists to bleed. He groans in pain. He stops a minute and realizes his arms are not tied to the chair and his legs are loosely tied.)_

DEAN: That's my boy. ( _He gets his feet loose and walks to the door. He turns around to open the door with his tied hands. He gets it opened and walks out closing the door behind him. He looks around.)_ Oh crap!

 **WENATCHEE NATIONAL FOREST BUILDING**

 _(Cas and Mills are still watching people walking in and out. Cas sees Sam get out one of the ranger cars and walk up to the building.)_

CAS: There's Sam.

MILLS: He doesn't look captive to me.

CAS: If that's true, why isn't he in the impala looking for his brother. All the way out here in Washington State?

MILLS: Just making an observation.

CAS: You think you could go in there and find out what he's up to. Just don't let on you know anything about Dean missing or anything just be curious about Sam.

MILL: I think they'll find it suspicious that I just come walking in without a car present. ( _A tour bus comes in and parks in front of the building.)_

CAS: Answer solved, here comes a group bus. I'll be here waiting for you. ( _Mills walks toward the bus and follows everyone in. Inside, she looks around and happens to see Sam by the demon Tablet display. She walks over to him acting like she's looking at different artifacts. She walks over to where he is and looks at the tablet. Sam looks at her.)_

MILLS: Hey.

SAM: Hi.

MILLS: They have some interesting things here.

SAM: That they do. Excuse me. ( _Sam walks over to a man and they start talking. Mills walks out of the room and out of the building. She makes sure no one is looking and quickly hides behind bushes where Cas is.)_

CAS: Well you find him?

MILLS: Yeah all too quickly. If that's Sam he's sure changed. He didn't even recognize me. Barely wanted to talk at all.

CAS: He's possessed.

MILLS: He's what?!

CAS: He's possessed by a demon. Don't know which demon but that's what's wrong with him by your description and his actions.

MILLS: You could've told me that before I risked life and limb going in there.

CAS: I wasn't sure.

MILLS: Wonderful. Now what do we do?

CAS: Try to get to him before Crowley comes back.

MILLS: And where is this Crowley character?

CAS: He's probably in the building somewhere. He's not far I can assure you.

MILLS: Beautiful. You have me go in there to a demon no less, and then the king of hell was wandering around too. I must be nuts!

CAS: We need to get a car. ( _Mills stares at him with the expression of asking you're not serious.)_

 **IN THE WOODS**

 _(Dean still has his hands tied behind his back. He finds a sharp piece of metal outside the cabin. He rubs the rope across it a few times and they come lose. He gets the rope off of himself and notices his wrists bleeding. He looks around the forest and looks at his watch. He gets his phone out of his pocket to find no calls or signal. He sighs in frustration.)_

 **WENATCHEE NATIONAL FOREST BUILDING**

 _(Mills is driving a ranger truck and pulls it to an off the road path and stops. She looks at Cas.)_

MILLS: Why do we still want to be near the building?

CAS: See if we can follow Sam, and capture him. ( _Looks out the window. Sam is coming out alone and walks to one of the trucks.)_ He just came out and got into a truck. ( _He pulls away, and he gets followed by another car.)_ Someone is trailing him. ( _Mills backs their truck up and follows.)_

MILLS: Who do you think is following him?

CAS: Possibly one of Crowley's demons. Crowley doesn't trust anybody. I'll be right back. ( _Cas disappears.)_

MILLS: What the hell? ( _Cas ends up in the passenger seat of the car in front of Mills.)_

CAS: ( _Looks at the guy.)_ Hi.

DEMON: ( _Looks at him in fear.)_ You! ( _Cas lays his hand on him and the demon falls dead. Cas sends the car off a cliff as he disappears. Cas ends up back in Mills truck. She screams.)_

MILLS: Oh my God! You scared me!

CAS: I seem to have that effect on people.

MILLS: What happened in that car in front of me?

CAS: It was a demon. I took care of it.

MILLS: I see that, running off the road.

CAS: Had to. He'll more than likely kill Sam.

MILLS: This gets better and better. Where do you think Sam is going?

CAS: With any luck to Dean.

MILLS: If he's a demon why would he do that?

CAS: If he's got Dean captive, he would. Just to torture Dean.

 **AT THE CABIN**

 _(Dean walks around scavenging for something to make a weapon. He ties a sharp piece of metal to a stick for a makeshift knife.)_

 **ON THE ROAD**

 _(In Sam's truck Crowley suddenly shows up on the passenger side.)_

CROWLEY: When you get to that cabin I want you to kill Dean. Someone just killed one of my demons on this road. And I'm sure it's someone looking for him. You take care of him. I'll be back in ten minutes. ( _Sam doesn't say anything as he turns down an over grown drive. Crowley disappears. Mills and Cas pull back as he does. Outside the cabin Dean notices a truck pulling up. He hides behind the cabin cautiously watching. Sam pulls up to the cabin and stops. He gets out of the truck and starts into the cabin. Dean grabs him from behind and shoves him inside. Sam growls at him as Dean has him pinned to the floor.)_

DEAN: Sorry Sammy this is for your own good. ( _He knocks him out. He drags Sam out to his truck and manages to get him inside.)_

 _(At the end of the drive, Mills and Cas get out of their truck and walk down the over grown drive. Someone comes up behind Cas knocking him out. Mills turns with gun pointed and fires at the individual. They disappear.)_

 _(Dean starts the truck and his door suddenly comes open. Dean looks at them, their eyes are black. The demon points the gun toward the truck and fires at Sam.)_

DEAN: NO! ( _Dean grabs his knife and stabs the Demon. Dean rushes back into the truck. He notices him bleeding on his side.)_ Its ok Sammy. Ill get you patched up. ( _Goes to start the truck up, its dead.)_ Come on! ( _Dean looks around. He gets out of the truck and starts over to the passenger side to Sam. Mills gets in vicinity and notices Dean.)_

MILLS: Dean?

DEAN: Sheriff Mills?

MILLS: ( _Walks over to him.)_ Never thought id say this but you're a site for sore eyes. ( _Dean hugs her and looks at her.)_

DEAN: What are you doing here, how you find me?

MILLS: You're buddy Cas came to me and brought me here.

DEAN: Cas?

MILLS: Yeah he said you were kidnapped along with your brother.

DEAN: Where is he?

MILLS: He was jumped by someone down the drive here. I fired at them but they disappeared.

DEAN: Well they found me and Sam and shot Sam. You got a vehicle?

MILLS: Yeah it's just at the end of the drive. You say he was shot?

DEAN: Yeah I haven't had a chance to look him over close yet. I got get his bleeding stopped.

MILLS: Well hang tight. I'll try getting your friend and ill drive up here. ( _Dean nods yes as Mills walks down the drive. Dean opens the passenger side door and looks at the Sam's side. He notices the bullet went through.)_

DEAN: At least the bullet went through. ( _He notices a first aid kit behind the seat.)_ We're in luck for a change Sammy. ( _He grabs the box and opens it. Mills comes walking back with Cas with her arm around him, helping him to walk. Dean notices as they approach.)_ Where's the truck?

MILLS: Won't start either.

DEAN: What the hell? This one won't either.

CAS: ( _Weak.)_ Crowley's doing. Where's Sam?

DEAN: In the truck, he got shot but the bullet went through.

CAS: I'd heal him but I'm not strong enough right now. ( _Dean tapes the gauze on Sam.)_

DEAN: You couldn't anyway Cas he's possessed.

CAS: Then he should be able to heal himself as a demon.

DEAN: I knocked him out to capture him and take him somewhere I can attempt to exercise this thing out of him.

CAS: I don't even have the ability to send you back home.

DEAN: So were just stuck here for a bit. I got to tie Sam down somewhere.

MILLS: That's just peachy.

DEAN: Yeah I hate peaches too. Help me get Sam inside.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

 _(Dean has Sam tied to a chair. Dean sits on an old table staring at him.)_

DEAN: ( _Looks at Mills.)_ Wouldn't happened to have any paint would you?

MILLS: Paint?

DEAN: Yeah so I can paint a trap to keep Sam in place.

CAS: Why hasn't he woke up yet?

DEAN: I knocked him out, Cas. But your right he should be up anytime now. How are you feeling? Strong enough to get us out of here?

CAS: No not yet. ( _Sam starts to move and weakly looks up and around at everyone.)_

DEAN: Hey Sam.

SAM: Why am I tied up?

DEAN: For your own safety baby brother.

SAM: ( _Glares at him.)_ I'm not your lousy brother!

DEAN: Uh huh. Whatever cojack.

SAM: ( _Starts breathing heavy.)_ Let me go!

DEAN: Can't do that. Now settle down your hurt.

SAM: It doesn't matter.

DEAN: Does to me! ( _Dean starts speaking Latin to free Sam. Sam starts shaking and yelling.)_

SAM: Stop! ( _Dean continues. Sam keeps trying to get free of his binds. Cas notices blood coming from his side through the bandage as Sam screams out. It's dripping to the floor.)_

CAS: Dean look. ( _Dean notices and stops.)_

DEAN: Dammit! ( _Dean tries to look at the bandage. Sam starts growling and glaring down at him with black eyes.)_ I'm trying to help you Sammy.

SAM: Will you quit calling me that! It's just Sam!

DEAN: Cas when do you think you'll be strong enough. He'll bleed to death. ( _Josiah suddenly shows up in the midst of everyone. Mills stands there bewildered.)_

MILLS: I need a big time vacation.

JOSIAH: I can. ( _Cas looks at him.)_

CAS: How did you know?

JOSIAH: Word travels fast. ( _Sam glares at him and growls.)_

CAS: Send them home.

JOSIAH: I can do better than that and you can send them where they need to go. ( _He lays hands on Cas and he becomes restored. Cas walks over to Dean and Sam and lays his hands on them both they disappear. Josiah looks at Mills)_ I can send you home If you'd like. ( _She nods yes.)_ Allow me.

 **BUNKER 8 A.M.**

 _(Dean is sleeping on the sofa and wakes up. He quickly sits up and heads to the holding room. He opens the door and Sam starts growling at him. Dean notices his side is soaked in blood.)_

DEAN: That's the kind of greeting I get huh? ( _He walks over to him, he growls deeper.)_ I know you can heal yourself. But you chose not to cause of whose body you are in. You rotten son of a bitch! ( _Pours a gallon of holy water on him. He gasps out from the pain.)_ Come on Sam fight this good for nothing piece of trash! ( _Cas walks in, Dean looks at him.)_ I think this demon is trying to kill Sam. He still bleeding pretty good. You watch him for me I got to get a mild tranquilizer. ( _Cas nods yes and stares at Sam. Sam stares at him straight faced with black eyes. Dean walks back in, Sam looks over at him. Dean notices.)_ Take it easy this won't hurt much. ( _Walks over to Sam and he growls at him again.)_ Chill out! ( _He injects him. He stares at Dean.)_

CAS: As soon as you get that demon out I can heal him, Dean.

DEAN: ( _Stands up.)_ I know you can Cas. But it won't leave it'll just cause Sam to bleed more. And I think he's too weak to help fight it off.

CAS: Maybe you should inject your blood into him again.

DEAN: No. I think in this case I'm going to have sanctified blood.

CAS: I'll get some for you. Just give me an hour. ( _Dean nods yes as Cas disappears. He sits down across from Sam. Sam staring at him.)_

DEAN: What are you looking at? ( _Sam starts nodding off. Dean stands up and kneels down to tend to his injury. He watches him sleepily. He gets the bandage done and looks up at him. He's still staring at him with dark eyes.)_ Sammy you got to overcome this stupid demon. You're stronger than this.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

 _(Cas shows up by Dean in the TV room. Dean wakes from Cas's presence.)_

DEAN: ( _Sits up.)_ Cas? ( _Hands him a cooler.)_

CAS: This is enough twelve hour dosage that should free him. It's purely sanctified syringes.

DEAN: Thanks Cas. ( _Stands up.)_ Let's do this. ( _They get into the room Sam looks over at them.)_ He keeps staring at me like I'm punishing him. Make me feel like the worst person in the world.

CAS: The demon is playing on your emotions, Dean.

DEAN: It needs to stop. ( _He approaches Sam with a syringe filled with blood. He starts breathing heavy.)_ Its ok. ( _Injects him. He starts growling again.)_

SAM: What have you done?!

DEAN: Just giving you a shot.

SAM: Of what?

DEAN: Don't worry about it. You'll see.

SAM: You'll kill him doing this!

DEAN: You were trying to kill him by having him bleed to death. ( _Sam glares at the floor.)_ I'll see you in a hour.

SAM: Not if I can help it! ( _Dean and Cas walk out closing the door. Sam screams out.)_ Don't leave me here!

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

 _(Dean walks back into the holding room. Sam is sitting there looking at Dean. Dean approaches him.)_

SAM: You really think you can free you're brother? You're on the third syringe now.

DEAN: No I don't think I can. I know I can. ( _Injects him with the blood. He gasps out in pain and breaths heavy. Dean starts walking away again.)_

SAM: You know you only have two syringes left? How do you know for sure it's going to free him? ( _Dean doesn't answer and walks on out closing the door. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer out of the refrigerator. Cas walks over to him.)_

CAS: How's it coming? Any change?

DEAN: Only that the demon is talking more, talking all garbage.

CAS: Want me to evaluate him see if I can tell where Sam is?

DEAN: Yeah, sure, why not _. (Inside the holding room the door opens, Sam starts breathing with fear in his eyes. Cas walks in and stands in front of him.)_

CAS: It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. ( _Sam stays quiet. Cas lays his hand on Sams head, he starts growling at him.)_ Sam can you hear me? ( _Sam starts breathing heavy, trying to get free from his binds.)_ Where are you Sam?

SAM: ( _Yells.)_ Leave me alone you stupid angel!

CAS: Shut up! You let me talk to Sam!

SAM: He's dead!

CAS: Liar! Where is Sam?

SAM: No, no! He's tied and being tortured! Similar what you are doing to me!

CAS: I'm not torturing you.

SAM: That friend of yours is!

CAS: He's not either. He just wants his brother back!

SAM: Tell him his brother is dying! He will be as good as dead when I get done with him! ( _Cas closes his eyes, keeping his hand on Sam's forehead.)_

CAS: Come on Sam, talk to me! ( _Sam breaths heavy again.)_

SAM: ( _Looks around in panic.)_ Dean?! Dean! Where are you?! _(Dean walks in, in the middle of Cas trying to get to him.)_

DEAN: ( _Concerned expression.)_ Sam?!

SAM: Dean! I can't see you!

DEAN: ( _Looks at Cas.)_ What's happening, Cas?! What are you doing to him!

CAS: Easy Dean I can't break my concentration.

SAM: It's dark in here, where am I?

DEAN: ( _Stands near Sam.)_ I'm here Sammy.

SAM: They have tied me up. They keep saying you're dead and beating me. ( _Dean glares in anger and grabs another syringe. Cas notices.)_

CAS: Not yet, Dean.

DEAN: ( _Glares at him.)_ Excuse me?!

CAS: I'm trying to find out who has got him!

SAM: He's coming back!

CAS: Who is?

SAM: Crowley! ( _Dean starts pacing.)_

DEAN: ( _Yells out.)_ Crowley! ( _Cas takes his hand off Sam's forehead. Crowley shows up.)_

CROWLEY: What the bloody hell!?

DEAN: ( _Gets in his face.)_ Hello Crowley! ( _Punches him in the face, knocking him out. He looks at Cas.)_ Help me tie him up, Cas. ( _Cas helps him get Crowley into another chair and Dean starts tying him up.)_

CAS: Still trying to figure out how you're able to do that.

DEAN: Like you said, maybe I got left over power to be able to do that from Cain. ( _Gets him tied and walks over and injects Sam with blood.)_ Now to figure out what to do with my little tormentor here.

CAS: You're chance to kill him.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Cas in surprise.)_ You're turning into a hunter more and more each day.

CAS: Is that good or bad?

DEAN:It's good thing, it can keep you alive.

 **HOUR LATER**

( _Crowley wakes up rubbing his jaw. And notices his surroundings. He looks over at Sam, he's staring at him.)_

CROWLEY: What are you staring at? I should've killed you while I had the chance!

SAM: After all I've done to serve you. This is the thanks I get!

CROWLEY: You were supposed to kill Sam! Now you're slowly dying, and Sam is getting stronger you numb nut!

SAM: I can stop!

CROWLEY: No you can't! He's got sanctified blood in him! The last injection put into you and you're gone! Good riddance to you good for nothing emph! ( _Dean walks in Crowley looks over at him. Sam does too with extra glare to his demeanor.)_ Well come in with no back up I see?

DEAN: Shut up! ( _Grabs the last syringe and walks toward Sam. He growls loud at him, trying to bite him.)_ What the hell got into you.. Don't answer that. ( _Tries to inject Sam, he bites his forearm causing him to drop the syringe. Crowley notices and shrugs his eyebrows. Dean backs off holding his arm.)_ I guess it's the tranq for you! ( _Sam hisses at him.)_ You're mister attitude that don't want to die I see! ( _Dean grabs the syringe for the tranquilizer. He attempts to inject him again and Sam head bunts him. Dean backs off holding his in pain, dropping the syringe causing it to break)_ Dammit Sam! ( _Sam glares at him growling. Dean glares over at Crowley.)_ You responsible for this?

CROWLEY: Why is it I get blamed for everything? He's doing that not wanting to be killed off. Maybe Sam likes being a demon, ever think of that?

DEAN: Shut up! ( _Dean walks over to Crowley, to be behind Sam and he quickly injects the blood into his shoulder. He screams out and convulses.)_

CROWLEY: So sneaky you are Dean. I'm impressed. ( _Dean stares at him and walks away from him. Sam passes out, Dean checks his pulse and walks out of the room.)_ Left alone again with a dead body yet. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Nice try John! But Darin chose the wrong human to choose for demon control. You just didn't have it John. But fortunately I have enough power to come up with a few surprises that even Dean doesn't know about.

 **24 HOURS LATER**

 **8:30 A.M.**

 _(Sam wakes up looking around in confusion. He notices he's tied up and tries to get free.)_

SAM: Anybody there?

CROWLEY: ( _Looks Sams way.)_ How's it feel to be human again yet still tied up? ( _Sam looks to the voice in fear.)_

SAM: Who are you what are we doing here?

CROWLEY: ( _Stares at him with interest.)_ You don't know who I am?

SAM: No, I've never seen you before. Why am I in here?!

CROWLEY: ( _Looks at the floor.)_ This is a switch. _(Looks over at Sam.)_ You're being held captive. You've been kidnapped by this crazed man. He thinks you're his brother and that you are possessed of evil. He's been injecting you with human blood thinking it will deliver you.

SAM: What?

CROWLEY: Oh yeah. This guy is crazy.

SAM: What's he do to you?

CROWLEY: He thinks I'm responsible for you so called possession. He's calling me the king of hell! Then sometimes he comes in here with a friend of his. His friend thinks he's an angel from God. ( _Sam looks around in fear and sees the syringes across his way.)_

SAM: How do we get out of here?

CROWLEY: You should play like you're his brother; he'll be happy you're back to yourself and let you go. Then you can come back and let me go and we'll get the heck out of here!

SAM: You sure it will work?

CROWLEY: Trust me; he'll fall for it hook line and sinker. ( _Sam nervously looks at the floor. The door opens and Sam looks up in fear. Dean walks in.)_

DEAN: Sam? Is that you? You come back, Sammy? ( _Sam looks back at Crowley and he nods go ahead.)_

SAM: Yeah I'm, I'm back.

DEAN: ( _Starts untying him.)_ You had us worried little brother.

SAM: I'm sorry about that.

DEAN: Why are you sorry. Just somebody wouldn't leave you alone _(Glares at Crowley as he releases Sam.)_ when someone was told to.

SAM: Yeah. ( _Stands up, Dean hugs him tight. Sam unsure what to think of it gives him a light hug.)_

DEAN: Bet you're hungry. Come on, were going out and celebrate. ( _Sam has an unsure and confused expression on his face.)_

SAM: Yeah, ok. ( _They both walk out closing the door.)_

CROWLEY: ( _Watching them leave.)_ Now the fun begins. ( _Sam and Dean walk into the living room, Cas walks over to them.)_

CAS: I'm glad to see you up and moving about, Sam. Nice to have you back again.

SAM: ( _Staring at him in fear.)_ Uh yeah. Thank you. ( _Cas stares at him knowing something's up.)_

DEAN: Were going for some chow, want to come alone, Cas.

CAS: ( _Staring at Sam.)_ Yeah I would.

DEAN: Let's go, ( _Taps Sam on the arm. He looks at him with uncertainty.)_ Come on Sam.

 **CAFÉ EXPRESS**

 _(Dean, Cas and Sam get seated. Sam looks around nervously. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Sam, you ok?

SAM: Just a little nervous after being, you know.

DEAN: What you going to have to Sammy?

SAM: Think I'll have a cheeseburger.

DEAN: ( _Looks up from his menu.)_ Ok, no salad or anything?

SAM: ( _Looks at him.)_ Oh uh well just want something filling. ( _Cas whispers in Deans ear.)_

CAS: Can I talk to you a minute in private.

DEAN: Yeah, excuse us Sam. ( _They walk a few feet away.)_ What is it, Cas?

CAS: Something's not right with him.

DEAN: What are you talking about? Is it the burger, he's eaten burgers before.

CAS: No. It's how he reacts around you and me. He's a nervous wreck. He's yet to say your name or mine. I think he has amnesia.

DEAN: ( _Looks over at Sam. He's still staring at the menu. And looking around as if for a means of escape.)_ He's just shaking up after what has happened. Like I was for couple days. ( _Cas stares at him.)_ Ok, ok. I'll ask him questions that only he and I would know. And if he can't answer it, then he has amnesia. And it's back to the drawing board.

CAS: Dean Amnesia is not a bad thing. Just need to give him time to heal and remember. He's been through a lot and God knows what Crowley has done to him psychologically. Just so we know he can't remember so we don't put undo fear or pressure on him. ( _Dean and Cas walks back over and Dean sits across from Sam Cas sits by Dean.)_

DEAN: I was just thinking about my car, Sam. You remember when I got it?

SAM: ( _Nervously looks around and at Dean, the table and back at Dean.)_ Uh sure, we go it used years ago.

DEAN: No dad brought it used. And he gave it to me. To take care of and help him hunt. ( _Cas watches suspiciously.)_ Alright never mind that. Remember in school when you dated a school teacher and dad got on your ass about it?

SAM: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ Yeah he was really really mad.

DEAN: ( _Looks at the table in concern and stares at Sam.)_ You remember when you told dad that you loved hunting so much that you wanted to be in the family business forever? ( _Sam starts sweating and getting more nervous.)_

SAM: Yeah I did say that. I remember.

DEAN: Sam what's going on?

SAM: What do you mean?

DEAN: What's my name, Sam?

SAM: What do you mean by that? I know your name, don't you?

DEAN: Yeah but I'm not too sure you do. I think you got amnesia Sam. I'm here to help you, why are you so afraid of me?

SAM: ( _Cowers to the corner of the booth.)_ Please don't beat me no more. ( _Dean looks at Cas in fear and back at Sam.)_

DEAN: I'd never hurt you Sam you know that.

CAS: Dean, we got him back to the bunker?

DEAN: ( _Stands up.)_ Come on, Sam. We're going home.

SAM: No I don't want to go back. You'll tie me up again.

DEAN: What? No I won't. ( _Goes to take his arm.)_ Come on.

SAM: ( _Screams out.)_ No! Leave me alone!

DEAN: Sam people are staring you're making a scene. ( _Goes to take his arm.)_

SAM: ( _Screams out again.)_ Someone help me please, these people are keeping me against my will! ( _People look in concern. Dean looks at Cas.)_

DEAN: Cas get us in my car now! ( _Cas touches Sam's arm and Dean's they end up in his car. He starts it up and drives away. At the bunker, Dean has Sam by the arm escorting him down stairs with Cas following.)_

SAM: Whoever you are what do you want with me?! ( _Dean sits Sam down on the sofa and stands there.)_

DEAN: I am your brother. My name is Dean Winchester, you are Sam Winchester. ( _Sam sits there in fear.)_ Were brothers, have been over thirty years now. Well you're few years less than me, but that's beside the point. Were family.

SAM: I was told you were not, that you were holding me against my will!

DEAN: Who ever said that?

SAM: The other person you kidnapped! _(Looks at Cas in frustration.)_

DEAN: Crowley?! That son of….( _Looks at Sam.)_ Sam I'm not here to hurt you. I freed you from being possessed and for some reason you have amnesia. And I have a pretty good idea why?

SAM: Can I have something to drink please? ( _Dean looks at Cas.)_

DEAN: Get Sam a beer for me will you please. I got to take care of something. ( _Dean walks to the holding room. Cas gets Sam a beer and hands it to him.)_

CAS: You know were here to help you. We mean you no harm. If we did we'd done it by now. ( _Sam takes it and opens it.)_

SAM: ( _Sips the beer.)_ How did you do what you did back there?

CAS: I'm an angel of the Lord. I have abilities to heal and to destroy if I feel the need to. But no worries, you and Dean are family to me. Just not blood relatives like you Dean are.

SAM: If I am his brother, why did that Crowley guy say I wasn't?

CAS: He does nothing but lie to people. He probably did it in hopes you'll spring from his captivity. He's a demon. He's the king of hell.

SAM: He said Dean made it up cause he wanted me to be his brother and that he was lying about everything and making up the story that Crowley was the king of hell.

CAS: Yeah, Crowley is up to something big and keeping it a big secret by playing these games of his. ( _In the holding room Dean stands by the door staring over at Crowley.)_

CROWLEY: Is there ever a time that you can come walking in with a smile on your face. Or would it hurt too much?

DEAN: What have you done to Sam?

CROWLEY: I've done nothing to him.

DEAN: ( _Gets in his face.)_ Bull!

CROWLEY: You need to learn to control your hostility Dean.

DEAN: I'll control it all over your ass if you don't tell me what you have done to him!

CROWLEY: You just blame me for everything. I'm not responsible for his memory loss. Had to do something with the demon you killed off out of him.

DEAN: Why you tell him the lies about me and Cas?

CROWLEY: Thought it would be jolly fun.

DEAN: ( _Punches him across the face breaking his nose.)_ Well its not!

CROWLEY: You broke my bloody nose! ( _Dean walks out closing the door. In the living room Dean walks in, Sam and Cas look over at him.)_

CAS: How did it go?

DEAN: Good i got his attention I think. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ How you feeling, Sam.

SAM: Ok I guess. I'm sorry for the way acted back there.

DEAN: Yeah well its water under the bridge. ( _Looks at Cas.)_ You think you could heal him of his amnesia?

CAS: I've never done that. From my understanding of the condition it's something that has to take its course and come back gradually. ( _Dean nods in frustration.)_ I could try running some memories that may still be hidden in his mind past him and see if that can help.

DEAN: Fine me but it's up to Sam.

CAS: Want me to try, Sam

SAM: Sure.

CAS: Just relax, it'll be ok. ( _Cas puts his hands on Sam's head. He suddenly sees everything from beginning to end that they have done. As Cas is doing that Dean notices Sam's side starting to bleed again. Dean watches anxiously for him to be done so he can tend to it. His shirt starts soaking through.)_

DEAN: Cas stop. ( _Cas looks at him and removes his hand. Sam sits there puzzled. )_ He started bleeding again. I'll be right back. ( _Cas looks at Sam.)_

CAS: How do you feel?

SAM: Still feel confused. Me and Dean have done all those things for so many years?

CAS: You're hunters. You hunt supernatural things.

SAM: Why? What for?

CAS: To save lives. Stop evil to the best you know how.

SAM: Has it been successful?

CAS: Yeah I would say, but it also hasn't been. Sometimes it made things worse.

SAM: If it made things worse why we continue?

CAS: In hopes to make it right and still save lives. ( _Dean walks in with a first aid kit and sits by Sam.)_

DEAN: Alright Sam lift up your shirt. I need to redress your injury.

SAM: ( _Lifting up his shirt.)_ How did this happen? _(Dean takes the old bandage off.)_

DEAN: You were shot. Another demon tried killing you.

SAM: Is it bad?

DEAN: No, but you need to take it easy for a while.

CAS: Dean. ( _Dean looks at him.)_ You don't need to put a new one on him. Allow me. ( _Cas lays his hand over the wound. It heals up and disappears. Sam sits there amazed.)_

SAM: You really are an angel.

CAS: Yes Sam I am.

SAM: Then all of you are telling the truth. ( _Looks at Dean.)_ And we are brothers.

DEAN: Sucks huh?

SAM: No. No I feel ashamed not trusting you. I'm sorry Dean. I just wish I could totally remember.

DEAN: You will dude. Just give yourself a chance. ( _Sam nods yes.)_

CAS: I'm going to take care of some things. If you need anything let me know.

DEAN: Thanks Cas. ( _Cas disappears. Sam looks at Dean.)_

SAM: Where do we go from here? What do I do?

DEAN: Be a hunter like were both born to be. Let's go interrogate our unwelcomed guest. ( _In the holding room Crowley is sitting there staring at the floor. The door comes up he looks the direction.)_

CROWLEY: Ah the motley crew returns.

DEAN: Shut up. ( _Sam stays near the door while Dean walks up Crowley.)_ Now, what are you up to? What's all the secrets your carry about and why.

CROWLEY: What makes you think I'm up to something?

DEAN: Well for one it's not every day that any being from hell has their hands in a business building in the middle of forest that happens to have every evil relic possible. And for what reason?

CROWLEY: What can I say; I'm a sucker for old artifacts.

DEAN: Try again.

CROWLEY: You have me. But I'm not and won't tell you why or what if anything I have planned! So either kill me and never find out or sit back and enjoy the ride. ( _Notices Dean getting ready to say something.)_ Ah, ah, before you go spilling your insults to me. I must tell you at least this. Everything you are seeking is in your little sibling. ( _Dean glares at him.)_ It's hidden in his mind. As for the reason of his lack of memory. So only way he's ever going to get his memory back is for me to get out of his mind when the times comes that I'm ready for it.

DEAN: You rotten son of a…

CROWLEY: ( _Interrupts him.)_ Ah, ah, you better start being nice to me, Dean. Because all I got to do is snap my fingers and you're dear brother will be a vegetable in the matter of minutes.

DEAN: What the hell do you want?!

CROWLEY: Let me go. Finish what I need to. And in a month's time ill download my information I need out of Sam's cranium, and you all can live happily ever after in your dull annoying little lives! Do we have an accord?

DEAN: ( _Dean sticks the knife to his throat, breathing heavy, and he cuts the ropes off his hands.)_ You back away from this deal I will shred you from here to hell is that understood.

CROWLEY: Don't worry. I'm a man of my word. ( _Crowley disappears. Dean stands there in defeat. Sam stands there staring at him.)_

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

 **BOISE, IDAHO**

( _Dean narrates the following:_ _ **" I get a call from Sheriff Mills about a house that seems haunted. That there had been multiple murders within that house. Now me and Sam are going out to see what could be doing the haunting and or killing. The house was built in the mid 1800's. In that era homes seemed prone to be haunted naturally."**_ _)_

 _(They arrive at the house and Mills is parked out in front. Mills is standing outside her car. Dean and Sam get out and walk over to her. Sam keeps his distance and Dean and Mills hug. She goes to go to Sam, he just stands there.)_

MILLS: Hey Sam, nice to see your well.

SAM: ( _Looks at her like he doesn't know her.)_ Thank you. ( _She stares at him and looks at Dean.)_

DEAN: Might as well tell you, Sam has amnesia. So you're gonna have to bear with him.

MILLS: When this happen?

DEAN: A couple weeks and two days.

MILLS: How did this happen?

DEAN: Long story.

MILLS: Why is everything a long story with you two?

DEAN: Story of our lives. So how were these people murdered?

MILLS: They appear to have exploded from the inside out?

DEAN: You call that a haunting?

MILLS: Got any better words for it?

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam and they both look at Mills.)_ No I guess not.

MILLS: Come on in. I'll show you. ( _Starts walking up to the house. They guys follow.)_ Hope you all don't have weak stomachs. ( _They get inside, the guys look around. Dean gets his EMF out and it remains calm. They enter a room where blood is all over the walls and floor and furniture. His EMF goes crazy.)_ What's that mean?

DEAN: We have a big time haunting. And it's not little either. Were in trouble.

SAM: What kind of trouble.

DEAN: The kind you don't want to be unprepared for…. Let's go we got to do some planning. ( _They all walk out of the house and to the sheriff's car.)_

MILLS: So what do you think?

DEAN: We got something really dark and evil.

MILLS: Like demon evil?

DEAN: This makes demons look like babies. I'm thinking more a poltergeist.

SAM: What do you do with poltergeist?

DEAN: Same thing with demons but it's usually an attachment or relative. Need to research the house and see what its history and go from there.

 **HOTEL NIGHT**

 **11:45 am**

 _(Dean lays the laptop in front of Sam on a table. He looks at him.)_

DEAN: What, your nerd that does the research I can't do it all.

SAM: What do I look for?

DEAN: Anything on that house. It'll come back to you dude. I'm going to get a shower. Just try it. Use your imagination. ( _Taps him on the shoulder and walk into the bathroom. Sam sits there staring at the computer and types something in.)_

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

 _(Dean comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and walks over to his bed. Sam looks over at him.)_

SAM: You always walk around a room naked?

DEAN: I'm not naked I have a towel on.

SAM: And a thirty minute shower?

DEAN: Shut up. ( _Sam smiles while looking at the laptop, Dean grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom. Dean yells from the bathroom.)_ Find anything yet?

SAM: It says in the night of June 9, 1912, eight people, including six children, were murdered in this house by an unknown assailant wielding an ax. The murders, not surprisingly, caused a national sensation, and while many suspects were questioned and even tried – later acquitted – this mass murder remains unsolved to this day. Either from the violence of their deaths, or their unresolved nature (maybe a little of both), this house has subsequently become a very active sight for the supernatural. Apparitions have often been seen, and disembodied footsteps and voices are common occurrences. ( _Dean walks out and over to Sam.)_

DEAN: So we have a vengeful spirit on our hands.

SAM: What's that?

DEAN: A spirit that has nothing but revenge and hate.

SAM: So it's not a poltergeist?

DEAN: It still maybe or could be numerous spirits.

SAM: How do we deal with it?

DEAN: Got to dig further. Keep searching Sammy. I'm going to get us some lunch. ( _Dean leaves. Sam sits there staring at the laptop and continues searching.)_

 **AN HOUR LATER**

 _(Sam is looking out the window for Dean and looking at his watch. He looks around the room and sees his cell phone. Sam turns it on and searches the contacts. He sees Deans name and calls it. He waits as it rings. No answer. He opens the door outside and looks around. The sky is becoming dark with storm clouds. Winds are picking up and thunder is heard.)_

SAM: Dammit Dean where are you? ( _Sam sees a dime store across the street. He grabs his jacket and key and heads out. He walks over to the store and inside. He sees some beer takes that and some chips. As he's shopping he keeps an eye out the window of the store for Dean's return. Sam walks up to the cashier and happens to look out as he puts his stuff on the belt, its pouring down rain and lightning.)_

CASHIER: _(Starts scanning his items.)_ It's a bad storm out there. Forecasters said it supposed to flood bad and damaging winds.

SAM: ( _Looks at her.)_ I see that.

CASHIER: That'll be twenty five eighty. ( _Sam gives her the money.)_

SAM: Thanks. ( _Grabs his groceries and heads out the door in the rain. He runs across the street as lightning strikes and loud thunder rolls. He gets to the hotel and notices the impala. Dean is sitting in the driver's seat sitting back. Sam opens the door laying the groceries inside and rushing back to the car. He opens the door. Dean is all bloody.)_ Dean! ( _Dean looks at him weakly.)_

DEAN: Sam.

SAM: What happened? ( _It cracks thunder; Sam looks up at the sky as its continually pouring down rain.)_ Got to get you inside.

DEAN: No, can't move. It hurts to bad.

SAM: Dean, you got to come on. ( _Sam manages to get Dean to carefully stand up. He gets him inside the room and lays him on the bed. He closes and locks the door and walks back over to Dean.)_ Where are you hurt?

DEAN: ( _Slowly sits up.)_ My right shoulder and arm are cut. ( _Dean takes his shirt off. There's blood down his back and arm where there are two slashes one on his arm and one on his shoulder.)_

SAM: Dean I need to get you to the hospital.

DEAN: All I need is Cas.

SAM: Who did this to you?

DEAN: Not who. What.

SAM: Those ghosts were after?

DEAN: It's made to look like, that, remember at that company called Electra and that spirit virtually ran us out of there? ( _Sam stares at him.)_ No you don't, well anyway it's the same one before your memory was taken.

SAM: If you're not going to the hospital how do we get Cas here?

DEAN: I got a first aid box in my tote bag over there. I carry it all the time. Bring it to me. ( _Sam gets the bag and hands it to him.)_ Cas, where are you buddy. I need you. ( _He shows up in front of him. Sam stands there in shock. Cas notices Deans injury.)_

CAS: What happened?

DEAN: I was attacked by the same spirit that was at the Electra building.

CAS: ( _Touches Dean's forehead, he heals up.)_ Crowley's doing no doubt.

SAM: How do you do that?

CAS: It's a gift. Dean this thing is somehow tied with all that has been happening.

DEAN: ( _Stands up and stretches and heads to the bathroom.)_ You think? ( _Suddenly there's a loud clap of thunder and the lights go out. Dean walks out of the bathroom.)_ Sam?

SAM: I'm here.

CAS: This keeps getting better. They were saying in the forecast that we were going to get hit by bad storms today.

DEAN: Yeah why not. ( _Grabs a flashlight from his bag and turns it on. He shines it toward Sam and Cas. Sam has someone standing behind him.)_

CROWLEY: Hello boys! I've come back for something that is mine.( Cas s _tarts after Crowley.)_ Ah, ah, you stay put. ( _Notices Dean glaring at him.)_ And Dean put that glare back in your mind. We had an agreement. All I need is what I put into Sam's mind. ( _Crowley puts his hand on top of Sam's head. Sam collapses.)_ That should do it. Good bye gentlemen. Nice doing business with you. ( _He disappears; Dean runs over to Sam and kneels by him.)_

DEAN: Sam?! ( _Checks his pulse.)_ Cas his hearts stopped! He's not breathing, Cas! ( _Cas kneels down beside them and lays his hand on Sam's chest.)_

CAS: His heart is beating now. Let's getting up on the bed.

DEAN: ( _Cas helps_ p _ick Sam up and lays him on the bed.)_ What he do to him?

CAS: Nothing just he took out whatever he had in Sam's mind to fast.

 **2 DAYS LATER**

 **1 P.M.**

 _(Dean narrates the scene: "Cas having to leave for something to do with Josiah, Sam has been sick for twenty four hours since Crowley paid a visit. He'd just woke up earlier this morning. The hunt with the house has been put on hold till I can get him mint again. He's had a headache and had been throwing up all night. Now I'm trying to figure out if Sam has his memory in full or not.")_

 _(Dean is sitting at the table in the hotel room staring out the window. It's cloudy and turned unusually cold. Sam walks up behind him and looks out drinking a cup of coffee.)_

SAM: You ok?

DEAN: ( _Looks up at him.)_ Yeah. How you feeling?

SAM: Still got the headache but I'm not throwing up anymore.

DEAN: That's good at least. ( _Sam sits down.)_

SAM: Where are we anyway, what's all been going down?

DEAN: ( _Stares at him.)_ You do have your memory back.

SAM: When did I lose it?

DEAN: Well you got it back but lost the memories you had. This is interesting. You remember being possessed and Crowley controlling your mind?

SAM: Yeah.

DEAN: Well for a few weeks you've totally lost your memory once we got you freed. And it was because of Crowley. ( _Sam stares at the table.)_

SAM: Yeah, now it's coming back to me. Crowley had me tied up but yet I wasn't. He had someone big with him. Someone we used to deal with and…. ( _Stops mid-sentence. Dean stares at him eagerly.)_

DEAN: And?

SAM: Dean, he's loosed Lucifer!

DEAN: What?! That lousy wretched son of a….

SAM: Dean! Easy with language. ( _Dean smiles.)_

DEAN: That's my Sammy. You remember what the hell for?

SAM: No. sorry.

DEAN: And that's part of the memory he tried keeping you from?

SAM: Part of it, but I can't remember what the other part was.

DEAN: ( _Looks out the window.)_ That part was probably the what for.

SAM: ( _Stares at the table.)_ I'm sorry Dean.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ You have nothing to be sorry about.

SAM: I do. Being I'm so vulnerable it seems anymore.

DEAN: Sam, look at me. We are no match for evil alone. But together, were going to stop this torment on you and everyone else out there. Ok? ( _Sam nods yes.)_ Alright. Well get ready to go now that we know the tie on this house. And it said it was in the house right?

SAM: Yeah. In the basement of all places. The killer hid it somewhere in the basement no one has never been able to find it.

DEAN: Yeah but they never had Cas either. ( _Sam shrugs his eyebrows.)_

 **3 P.M.**

( _Dean and Sam get out of the car and grabs equipment out of the trunk. Dean looks around, it foggy and cold.)_

DEAN: Its friggen freezing out here.

SAM: And this is late spring.

DEAN: Cas where are you. _(Cas shows up behind him.)_

CAS: I'm right here. ( _Dean cringes and looks back at him.)_

DEAN: Cas. ( _He stares at him.)_ You ok?

CAS: I've been better. What is it do you need?

DEAN: We need to find this murders knife, it's what's allowing these murders to happen around here. Think you could get it for us?

CAS: No. I can't go in there. It's the same evil at that prevented from healing Sam at Electra. But I can tell you where it is. You'll need to go to the basement. And it's on the Far East corner of the wall, in the wall. You'll have to axe through it. I must leave, be careful Dean. And keep on eye on Sam. They're after him. ( _Cas disappears. Dean stands there.)_

DEAN: What the hell was that about?

SAM: He didn't seem himself.

DEAN: Hate when angels are pms'ing. ( _Sam stares at him as if to say you didn't just say that. Dean walks up to the house as Sam follows. Inside they find the basement door and start down the stairs. In the basement they both look around and head to the east corner wall.)_ Could you have been more pacific Cas on what part of the wall were to tear up? ( _Hands Sam a small axe.)_ Let's get chopping. ( _They both start axing into the wall. Someone suddenly shows up behind them.)_

LUCIFER: Looking for something gentlemen? ( _They both turn and see Lucifer holding the murders knife. Sam backs into the wall in fear and starts breathing heavy. Dean notices and glares at Lucifer.)_ Why the surprise? It was only a matter of time before I got freed from my captivity. And dear Sam. Why did you leave alone in that cold dark lonely place?

DEAN: Leave him alone!

LUCIFER: I can't do that Dean. Were brothers now. We all are. One big happy family. Anyway, this place is rather drab and dingy. Why don't we go somewhere a little more like home. ( _They all end up in a mansion like living room. Dean and Sam looks around in confusion.)_ Please have a seat make yourself at home.

DEAN: What do you want?

LUCIFER: Nothing but a bargaining chip. ( _Crowley walks into the room.)_

CROWLEY: Hello boys. Like our new digs? _(Dean starts to say something.)_ And if you tell me to go to hell I hate to break it to you. You're in it now.

DEAN: What the hell are you up to?

CROWLEY: Well now that I got a right hand man. I'm up to a lot of things. ( _Sam stares at Lucifer. He hears his voice in his head. "Come join us Sam. You'd be a great addition to our ranks. You're strong and powerful in your own way." Cas shows up between the guys.)_

CAS: Crowley this had gone far enough!

CROWLEY: Have you seen your long lost brother Cas. This can be a wonderful reunion.

CAS: Shut up! You should've never let him out.

LUCIFER: Come on Castiel. We can be one big happy family again.

CAS: ( _Walks up to Lucifer.)_ We were never family. I have a family! You deserted yours. ( _Cas eyes get bright white and wings spread.)_ Back into the eternal cage with you! ( _Lucifer screams out and disappears. Cas glares over at Crowley.)_

CROWLEY: Where you get this power?! ( _Suddenly a cage goes up around Crowley, locking him in.)_ Now you've done it!

CAS: No, I've only started. ( _Walks close to the cage.)_ You're in here till judgment comes. And if I find out you bother Sam one more time? Ill cast judgment myself! ( _Walks over to Dean and Sam. They're staring at him in astonishment.)_ Get you two back to your car. ( _They suddenly end up back outside the impala.)_ I guess I owe you two an explanation.

DEAN: I wasn't going to say anything but I was curious.

CAS: When I learned what Crowley had done. I had to prepare myself. And I heard the voice of God. And He'd giving me the power to put both back in their place till He casts judgment on all.

DEAN: So he's back?

CAS: He was never gone, Dean. We were all wrong. We were the ones out of touch with Him. We just weren't listening close enough. And with all the chaos that has happened for so many years, just what evil wanted was us to be distracted.

SAM: So what happens now? All evil vanquished?

CAS: No, they're plenty of Demons still lose out there. So you still have plenty of work to do. You two be careful. I must go. Here's the knife you need to burn.

DEAN: Thanks Cas. ( _Cas disappears. Dean looks at Sam.)_ Let's get this thing burned and get the heck out of here.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
